


Another Christmas Cliché

by pyrexprodigy



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, seriously old story like wow, they aren't related in this I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrexprodigy/pseuds/pyrexprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikuo's visiting his best friend's house the day of Christmas Eve to deliver his own special sort of gift to the scatterbrained girl. Slight fluffy MikuxMikuo, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Christmas Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Pffft, this is so old. Why am I uploading this? I don't know.

Mikuo Hatsune did not like the cold. In fact, if it wasn't for a certain forgetful girl, he wouldn't be ouside at all. He'd be at home, probably snuggled up on his couch with his cat and a cup of hot chocolate, preferably with a fluffy blanket. He was, quite simply, too nice for his own good.

The forgetful girl in question, also known as his good friend (possible best friend), was Miku Hatsune. Oddly enough, the two had raked through their family trees after discovering the similarities between their names. Nothing was to be found; at least, nothing to suggest any genetic connection, and Mikuo was fine with that. Quite frankly, sharing genes or any other sort of genetic material with Miku would be both a curse and somewhat of an insult to anyone.

Miku Hatsune was not what you might call "intelligent". Lacking both common sense and academic smarts, Miku was quite a collection of scatterbrained, one-card-short-of-a-deck nonsense thoughts. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you were) this only made her all the more adorable. Because of her inability to say much of anything intelligent or conversational, Miku tended to remain quiet. She was also rather shy and easily embarrassed, two qualities Mikuo could not help but find cute, the latter being one he used against the girl on many occasions just to watch her stutter and blush. But these traits, along with her great dislike for being wrong, made her nearly impossible to talk to. Quite simply, Miku Hatsune was a mess. Her current situation helped prove this fact.

With a sigh, Mikuo remembered her frantic phone call from twenty or so minutes ago. Something about rice, he remembered. Honestly, he hadn't been able to make out anything she was saying. It all sounded like hysterics. Luckily for Miku, Rin, a friend of the teal-haired girl who was over to help set up for some party the Hatsunes were throwing, had managed to get ahold of the phone and translate the inhumanly fast and frantic words breaking through Miku's lips.

 _"Miku the Short of Memory forgot she was out of rice,"_  Rin explained.  _"Can you run and get some for us?"_

Of course he had agreed. It was Miku. Refusing Miku was like kicking a puppy. So Mikuo had bundled up to ward off the winter chill, making sure he had his wallet, cellphone, and keys with him.

The rice had been easy enough to get. Mikuo had stopped at a small, local store instead of one of the big chain supermarkets. No doubt late shoppers would be feverishly rushing to buy anything and everything that could possibly satisfy them and their Christmas guests. There were always those who couldn't be bothered to plan ahead. Miku, sadly, was one of those people.

With a second sigh, the teal-haired boy raised the hand that held no shopping bag and knocked on the Hatsunes' front door. The doorbell had been broken for as long as he could remember.

Soon enough, the door opened to reveal Miku in all her Christmas glory. Her teal twintails were held up by cute red ribbons nestled tightly against her head. Over a clean white blouse fringed with delicate lace and a red skirt paired with white tights below, Miku wore a white apron dusted with flour and cocoa powder. On the tip of her nose sat a light splatter of flour, most likely placed there by a teasing Rin. She wore no shoes, and while her outfit was no fancier than her school uniform, Mikuo thought she looked quite nice.

"H-hello, Mikuo," Miku greeted with a shy smile, opening the door a bit wider and letting the cold air in. "Thanks for picking up the rice."

"No problem," he reassured with his own smile. Holding out the grocery bag for her to take, he shoved his other hand into his warm pocket, feeling his keys jingle together.

"How much did you spend?" Miku asked, taking the bag from him.

Mikuo shrugged. "Not enough to matter," he replied.

"Are you sure?" Miku asked with a small trace of a worried stammer.

Mikuo kept his warm smile on his face as he replied. "Positive," he concluded.

"Alright," Miku agreed unwillingly. "Thanks again. You really saved me. Again."

Mikuo chuckled. "Of course I did," he teased slightly. "I'm sure you'll forget that soon enough, too."

Miku blushed lightly. "Sorry," she murmured in embarrassment, avoiding his eyes.

Mikuo smirked down at her, flicking her forehead affectionately and earning a small muttered protest. "No need. It's adorable," he reassured. It was just another way to say  _you're adorable_.

As he turned to go, his departure was interrupted by an angry, girlish voice shouting at the pair from just beyond Miku. Both teal-haired teens jumped at the sudden noise and whirled around to see Rin Kagamine glaring at them, hands on her hips and blue eyes fierce. She also wore an apron, albeit over less festive clothes (i.e. booty shorts and a tank top, though her red Santa hat was a nice touch).

"Not cool!" she declared. Both Miku and Mikuo looked at her in confusion. "You're both so dense! Look up!"

They followed her command, glancing up to the doorway simultaneously. It took Mikuo a moment to really focus on what Rin was implying.

Quickly, he shifted his green gaze to Miku in order to gauge her reaction. What he saw was not disappointing. The teal-haired girl had gone completely red in the face, stammering incoherent sentences as she stared up at her front doorway.

"You escape the powers of the mistletoe!" Rin informed them loudly. Mikuo could imagine an evil laugh ringing from her mouth, as though a plan of hers had finally been accomplished. "So you'd better kiss before Mikuo leaves. Otherwise, I'm going to have to… damage you both." With those cheerful, Christmas-y words, Rin flounced away happily, a triumphant smile on her face Mikuo couldn't miss if had tried.

Silently, Mikuo and Miku exchanged a look. Miku was clearly embarrassed but neither wanted to get on the Kagamine girl's bad side. Rin would most definitely know if they didn't stick to the mistletoe tradition.

Shyly, Miku held Mikuo's eyes, as if afraid of his reaction. Mikuo couldn't help but smirk.

"Well?" he asked. "What are you waiting for?" Slowly, Mikuo leaned across the threshold to close the distance between them. Miku blinked evenly at him, drawing just a bit closer herself. Then, her eyes quickly darted from side to side as though she were checking to see if anyone was looking.

Quick as a flash of lightening, Miku pressed a delicate, soft kiss to his cheek. He felt the warmth of her breath for a simple moment before it was gone. His skin was once again met with the chill of winter.

"B-bye, Mikuo!" she squeaked as she fled back to the kitchen, shopping bag clutched tightly to her chest.

Neither Hatsune would be able to hide their fond smiles for the remainder of that festive winter day.


End file.
